Enemy Love Re-Write
by XxChocolatesandCandysxX
Summary: RRB (Vampires)


-Bella-

We Were At The Bloody Place,We Split Up In 1 Group So I Just Walking In This Stupid Bloody Palace But Somebody Walking Toward Me ''Miss Me Bella?'' ''!'' All Girls Ran Up To Meet ''Dang It Blake Was There!'' ''So With Us!'' ''Intruders'' All Witches Attack Them '' Okay Guys Lets Attack Them'' Bubbles Said With A Sonic Scream We Used Our Powers,Finally The Demons Was Defeated,Suddenly The Door Was Lock Up,7 Red Eyes Glared At Us...

The Rowdy Ruff Boys...

BC was in front of her counterpart, Butch. Butch's black hair was naturally spiked and his emerald green eyes seemed to stare into Buttercup's soul, you could tell by the look on her face. Butch was wearing an emerald green muscle shirt, a black jacket, black jeans, and black high-tops with green laces...

Bunny was in front of her counterpart, Blake. Blake has bleach blonde shaggy hair with black ends with his bangs covering his right eye. His dark liquid teal eyes stared into hers. He wore a tight teal shirt that showed off his muscles, black jeans, and black high-tops with teal laces...

Bubbles was standing in front of her counterpart, Boomer. Boomer's gold blonde hair was shaggy and messy as his sapphire blue eyes bored into bubbles icy blue ones. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a black and blue flannel over, black jeans, and black high-tops with blue laces...

Blossom was in front of her counterpart, Brick: the head vampire. His long blood red hair was tied back in a black band as his red cap was on his head backwards. He wore a red button up shirt that showed off his bare chest and his six pack, black jeans, and black high-tops with red laces.

I was in front of My counterpart, Blake. His shaggy black hair covered his pale ruby eyes while he wore a long sleeve black shirt, black jeans, and black high-tops with red laces...

''Why Did You Just Leave Us?!'' RRB Said With A Growl,We Just Rolled Our Eyes And **B-O-O-M!** We Ran Away From Them '' Oh Look Our Other Sister !''Pointed Bola And Bix And Ran Up To Them ''Now Im Driving Crazy!'' I Said ''Us Too '' Crossed Their Arms So Did The Ruffs

-Brick-

We Miss Our Other Brother,Boca And Blixtz But We Met Them We Look The PPG And They Are Crazy,Blossom Said '' Yeah Yeah I Hate Im Gonna Die!'' All Girls '' Us Too Were Insane!'' ''Guys We Should Just Comfort Them '' I Said Out Loud..

-PPG-

All Girls ''Guys We Should Split Up'' Whipered ''Okay'' But The RRB ''Okay Lets Go!''

They All Nodded And Followed The Girls

-Bella-

I Was Just Walking I Can't Any Longer But ** BOOM!** I Was Pinned Down By Blake ''Where Did You Think Your Going?'' Blake Said With A Flirty Whisper Into My Ear ''I'll Show You'' I Said With Flirty Tone Voice '' Your So Handsome'' Blake Just Froze Like A Stone ''W-w-what D-did S-say T-To Me?" Blake Just Stared At Me ''You Heard Me Handsome,I'll Prove To U But Will U Let Go Of Me?'' I Said,And Blake Nodded Let Go Of Me

His face turned completely red and he nodded before letting me go. I smirked and threw my arms around his neck, bringing him closer to me. Unfortunately, I also flushed as his muscular body brushed mine.

My heart began to race at our proximity. Okay, I was _not _expecting this kind of attraction…But now that I think of it…Blake was actually _really _handsome. His hair was jet black, and perfectly combed into a Mohawk-style hairstyle. He had very broad shoulders and his eyes were so deep that I lost myself in them…

My thoughts shut down and I leaned forward. Our lips brushed once, twice before they totally pressed on each other. He instinctively put his hands around my waist and pulled me closer, making me moan. I ran my fingers through his hair and added even more passion to the kiss. In response, we battled for dominance as our lips danced together...

Then, we pulled away, gasping for air…And I pinned him down, making him helpless and unable to fight me.

''Thats Your Plan Your Being Sexy And You Pinned Me Down?!'' Blake Said

''Oh Well Im Gonna Start Fight A Handsome Like You'' I Said

_Part Two Coming Soon! _


End file.
